crash landings tend to hurt
by kittykahart
Summary: what i sean was in worse shape than what he was in the movie after he crash lands via kite? sorry for the crappy summary - this is my very first fanfic! sean whump!
1. Chapter 1

Journey to the middle of the earth.

Summary: what if sean was in worse shape than what he was after crash landing via kite on the island?

Chapter one:

The last thing he could recall was Trevor calling his name as he was wrenched of the raft

. "sean!" he called bordering on the edge of hysteria as he was buffeted by the force of the wind.

He remembered willing himself to hold on for as long as possible to the kite, then yelling in pain as the rope violently ripped the skin off his fingers as it slid through his hands and then dropping like a stone onto something that was _hard._ Then, the blackness claimed him.

The first thing he registered was pain. and something gritty in his mouth.

.

Quick check he thought. The stuff in his mouth was sand. Sand? What was sand doing in his mouth? Then the events of last night came back to him in a disjointed flash – trying to stop the sail from getting away – being wrenched off the raft – trevor's terrified yells – slipping and then hitting something that was hard. He shook himself out of his reverie as the events of last night and the new situation that he was in sunk in.

Trying not to panic, he thought right, quick check. He rolled over onto his back and tried to sit up without much success. He lay back down gasping. He lay there for a few minutes letting himself calm down, breathing in time to the waves that were gently breaking along the shoreline. He gingerly tied to sit up again, taking it easy and managed to get himself into a semi - sitting position. He loooked around him. The place seemed deserted and very, very quiet. That was when he noticed a dull ache that was settled , well, pretty much everwhere. He moved his hands slowly through the warm golden sand trying to calm himself. He groaned involuntarily as he looked down at himself. 'shit' he thought to himself. He really did a number on himself this time. There was a huge gash on his left arm and his left wrist seemed to be broken looking at the swelling – as well as large cuts on the interior joints of his fingers on both hands where the rope had skinned them. As he looked down at his torso, panic started to bubble back up to the surface, but he forced it back down. His ribs war quite amazing – a colourful display of blacks, greens and yellow, he figured he must have hit a couple of trees during his descent. He could feel scabs cracking on his back as he twisted, and a few trickles of blood escaping their confines and running down his back. His right kneecap was swollen and shiny, and the skin felt very tight. the bruising had yet to make an appearence, judging by the way he could still sort of move it it was only a fracture or a light break – nothing to serious, he hoped he could put weight on it , he gently tested it adding pressure to see how much it would take. His left leg seemed to be the only part of him that was relatively unscathed. His face for the most part seemed to be okay as well, apart from the large cut on his head and the bruise that dominated along his jawline.

He looked around, noticing his surroundings for the first time.

A few splinters of the raft had washed ashore. It took a moment for him to process this information, and then it dawned on him. Wait, if splinters of the raft was here then the rest of the raft must have come this direction as well and that meant – 'yes!' trevor and hannah must be here somewhere as well, and they can't be too far away.

He gently eased himself up with his good arm and rolled over onto his left knee, making sure that he didn't knock any of his injuries and pushed himself up onto his remaining leg and gingerly tried to put some weight onto his steadily swelling kneecap. He lowered his calf and got about halfway when he yelped with pain, the joint hurt like hell dammit – he should've figured that it would hurt to bend his leg. He looked around. There was a few branches, a couple of planks of wood and the shredded remains of the kite which fortunately included the ropes that had been used to secure it. With any luck he should be able to at least secure his injuries and use some branches to make a crutch.

'right, i'll have to shred the kite to make some wrappings, using... wait what could he use? And then, thank god, he remembered his pocket knife. He took out his knife and hopped over to where the remnants of the sail lay and started methodically cutting it into strips. He bound his knee, rolled his trouser leg down over the wrapped injury and found a length of wood that he snapped to match the length of his leg. He then proceded to tie his leg to it, wincing whenever he shifted his injury.

Finally his leg was secure. He then proceded to do the same to his wrist, binding the gash on his arm at the same time . he had tried to wash the gash, but one drop of saltwater stinging it was enough to put him off the notion and just hope for the best. He then wrapped his back as best he could without being able to see what he was doing and wiped at the cut on his head with some dry cloth, noticing that some kind of goo seemed to be coming out of it.

Yuck! He said. this is even more gross than the time when the toilet blocked back at is mom's house. Poor mom he thought to himself, if only she could see me now – in fact he was kind of glad she didn't because he didn't want to give her a heart attack – he figured he must look pretty rough.

Then, a disturbing thought came to him. How was he gonna impress hannah now? He must "look a right sight", as his grandpa used to say. He brushed that thought away as he started to lift what scant supplies he now had and threw them all into his back pack. Gingerly putting it on over his crudely bandaged back, he hefted it and lifted some more lengths of wood, snapped them roughly and adorned the tops of them with some balls of rolled up cloth, so as to stop them chafing his palms as he leant on them all day, would stop splinters as well. He did an experimental hop with them. They seemed okay. He had spare cloth in his backpack just in case.

He had an experimental drink of some water that was lying in a pool nearby and spat it out disgustedly, realizing that it was seawater. Ugh. He concentrated on getting the salty taste out of his mouth as he walked, limped and hopped for the next hundred yards or so. He gave up, realizing that the only thing that was gonna take the taste out his mouth was food or a drink of non – salty water. That was when he heard a little chirping sound at his ear.

He whipped his head round quickly and saw one of the little glow- in – the – dark birds that he had seen earlier in the cave. The bird flew around his head once almost as if it wee beckoning to him, and he shrugged, and thought well it's not like I have anything to lose. He followed the bird and as he neared a protruding rock , he delightedly realized that there was normal water that he could drink trickling off it. He cupped his hands and took several large gulps before turning around to say thanks to the birdie, as he liked to call it.

He then said – hey can you take me to trevor? The bird for the most part, seemed to understand him and turned to head in the direction that they'd just come from and he followed it, painstakingly slowly, he followed it as best he could with his injuries starting to throb, as it was brought to the forefront of his mind again, in the absence of focusing on needing a drink. He hopped along losing concentration as the temperature steadily climbed.

His vision started to get foggy and that was when he saw the blurry outlines of people in the distance.

"hey!" he shouted, striding foward with renewed vigor. He only vaguely registered tripping and falling to the ground when an explosion of pain hit him and, for the second time since last slipping from the sail that previous night, he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. trevor's pov.

Last night was a blur if he was being honest to himself. One minute they were fighting for the denomination of the raft against the freaky fish and the next minute he saw sean being violently ripped off the boat as he valiantly tried to keep the sail in check. He made a lunge for the poor kid and missed, nearly slipping into the choppy waters around them in the process, it was only then after he had hurriedly scrambled to his feet that he realized that sean was already a good 20 foot in the air, with no hope of being reached.

"sean!" he called desperately crying at the same time as he realized there was no chance. He was as good as dead. he remembered hazily through his dispair of hannah trying to comfort him to tell him that everything would be okay and that he was a smart kid, but it didn't really do anything to ease the pain of seeing him terrified and the thought of what his mom would go through when they told her the news. He wept, feeling completely useless, when suddenly, a huge wave erupted out of nowhere tossing and turning them until he passed out.

He awoke the next day to the sound of waves and birds chirping. Sunlight cracked through his eyelids as he made for a glimpse of his surroundings before freaking out. There wasn't exactly any theories on how to end up on a remote island with little chance of survival and the loss of one close to you in his textbooks at home or in any of his lab training.

He tried to get himself motivated into getting up and making the best of a bad situation by saying that maybe sean crashed on the same island and they would be able to get off the island someway.

Help would come, he tried to reassure himself. He heaved himself up, mustering a great sigh as he did so.

Hannah was stretched out none too far away from him and he hobbled on stiff legs as he approached her. He gently shook her looking for signs of life. Her pulse was strong and her breathing was regular so she should be waking up by now. Whilst he was waiting he decided to go around and see if there was anything worth salvaging. There was. He found his rucksack with it's contents scattered everywhere in the vicinity. some water casks, some old maps that could possibly be salvaged if dried out, his compass and his thermometer. He put them all in a pile along with some other things belonging to hannah. Just as he was doing that, she began to stir, and he rushed over to her to make sure that she was okay and that no damage was done.

"Hannah?" He enquired gently.

"Trevor?" she said.

"Yeah i'm right here."

"where the hell are we?"

"ummm, not so sure about that right now but hopefully we shall find out in the not so distant future"

"kay."

She clambered to her feet, giving an involuntary groan as she did so, and was imediately questioned about her well being.

"are you alright?" Trevor asked.

"yeah, just a little stiff that's all".

"okay then, let's go!"

They had wandereed for a little while under the shade of a few scant trees dotted along the cove that they were in, when they heard a bewildered shout.

"hey!"

It was definitely male, propbally just a boy.

"sean?"

He seemed to be trying to limp along on two crude crutches.

Trevor could have wept with relief when he realized that it was indeed his nephew. He started to sprint towards him and noticed how sean's pace became a little quicker when suddenly the boy tripped on a tree root and practically face planted into the sand, giving a yell of pain as he did so.

Trevor expected him to try and get up, but started to get worried when he realized that he wasn't moving. Please be okay, he half prayed as he raced towards sean's prone form. When he neared, to where he lay, he gasped at what he saw.

Huge lacertations covered the boy's back,and some of his limbs were crudely bound, although under what must have been trying circumstances for the poor boy, he couldn't help but admire the work that he had done. Trevor quickly applied two fingers to sean's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that there was a fairly strong pulse. The boy was a fighter that was for sure.

He called to hannah to come help him and in no time they were able to get him further into the forest, under the cover of the leaves and into the coolness of the shade.

Just as Trevor made to roll up the hem of sean's shirt, his eyelids started to flutter open.

Sean pov.

I was brought back to awareness with a jolt. As i opened my eyes. Some guys head swam into veiw. To be quite honest i wasn't really responsible for what happened next. I mean when you wake up, to a different place to where you passed out in to find some dude leaning over you, well i freaked okay. It was a perfectly normal reaction. I started yelling incoherently with some swearing thrown into the mix and then tried to hit the unknown guy. Big mistake. I tried to hit him with my bad arm and a fresh wave of the most excrucuiating pain erupted through me like i was being burned. I yelled in pain, and the guy started to try and calm me down. And that was when i realized something. It was a familiar voice, one that sounded like –

"trevor?"

"yep i'm right here buddy."

"good. I was worried for a bit about being stuck here by myself."

"naww...i would never give up on you. It's either look for you or go and tell your mom the news. either one sounds awful, but i wouldn't be able to live with myself id i thought you were dead or something. After all it's my fault that we are here in the first place."

"don't beat yourself over it. We're all here together safe and sound and that's all that matters."

"well, i don't know about that. I mean look at the state of you. What happened?"

"i don't know how to break this to you trev, but crash landing in the middle of a storm on a strange island with a makeshift sail ain't exactly the safest thing in the world. You should be glad that the injuries arn't more extensive!"

"more extensive?" echoed trevor. "how could they be more extensive?"

"well i could be dead" said sean.

"you still could be if we don't get you sorted - and fast."

"what do you mean?"

"what I mean is, some of these cuts may be infected, and that amount of infection could penetrate your immune system, making you too weak to continue fighting it, which could mean that it would slowly kill you."

"aww crap – look, just do whatever – but I wanna die at home – not on some crappy island!"

"I don't think you're gonna die, but let's try to not take any unnecessary risks."

"kay".

…...

Trevor said " right now we need to get some supplies so that we can cleanse the wounds and wrap them again."

"well I've got some sheets in my rucksack if you need them!"

"great! That will do just perfectly!" replied Trevor in a tense voice. He was starting to get quite worried. He really wanted to get these cuts sorted – once they were done properly the pain that they were surely causing the poor boy would begin to subside.

He rooted around in Sean's somewhat bedraggled backpack for a while until he finally found what he was looking for – the tightly bundled package consisting of some strips of cloth and Sean's penknife. He pulled it out of the bag and got to work.

He decided that it would be best to work from the top down. "Hannah?"

"yeah?"

"could you fetch me some water?"

"Yeah sure- can you pass me one of the casks?"

Trevor passed it to her. Minutes later, she returned, careful not to spill any, she gently lowered it to the forest floor beside where Sean lay.

Trevor carefully unwrapped the makeshift bandage on Sean's head and winced at what he saw. The cut itself wasn't so bad – it was the swelling around it that got him worried. He hoped it was only minor, obviously the boy would have concussion but he hoped that that was all it was. He carefully dabbed at it with a bit of cloth that had been saturated with sea water, and a sharp intake of breath was audible as the salt in the water stung the wound. "I'm sorry but it's the best way, as the wound needs to be cleaned and the salt will help with killing all the germs – it'll help it heal faster as well." Sean nodded silently, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. After it was cleansed, they carefully applied some gauze that they had been able to salvage from the mini first aid kit that Hannah had thought to pack before they had left and smoothed it over the broken skin. They undid the rest of the wrappings and repeated the process for his torso arms, hands and leg. Once Sean was relatively cleaned up and medicalised (AN: Is that even a word? :S), dusk was just beginning to settle, and they decided that they might as well try and set up some form of camp for the night – food would become a priority in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crash landings tend to hurt: chapter 3**

**A/N sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I see a few of you have favorited and followed this story so far so thank you very much for the support. Suggestions for this story are welcome, as are reveiws. So here you are: chapter 3.**

Trevor cracked his eyes open. Sunlight streamed through the trees above them, and the faint hum of insects was easily audible in the eerie silence throughout the forest. He heaved a sigh, and almost wanted to go back to sleep, as he just couldn't get motivated to get up and do anything, as he felt it would be fruitless against the situation. Then he remembered Sean.

He scrambled up on all fours, tousling the loose soil under his fingers as he did so, and crawled over to where Sean lay.

He looked down at him and what he saw confirmed his suspicions from last night, he was starting to show the symptoms of an oncoming infection, so to try and fend it off for as long as possible meant that they were going to have to keep it as clean as was humanly possible in these conditions and to keep him relatively well fed, so as to keep his immune system up to scratch.

Seans face was taking a very pale colour, with his freckles almost invisible against his skin. He looked around to see if he could locate Hannah. Hannah was nowhere to be seen. 'Crap' he thought to himself. He started to panic. What if something had dragged her of or she had run away on them or something stupid like that? He sincerely hoped not. They needed her and her skills to help them get through the forest, and for her to help him with Sean.

That was when he heard a twig snap behind him. He whipped around quick and Seans eyelids began to flutter. Trevor looked round for something that he could perhaps use as a weapon against whatever it was that was quickly advancing to the spot where they had made camp. A glimpse of blonde hair made Trevor uncertain, but uncertainty quickly turned to relief as Hannah stepped through the trees. "Hannah!" he said joyfully, dropping the large stick he had aimed in her direction with a thud.

"yeah?"

"oh good, I didn't know what it was there for a minute, I thought something was attacking us!"

"Don't be silly, most animals in here would be too afraid to come anywhere near you!"

"most but not all!" he reminded her

"point taken."

"where were you anyway, I was beginning to think that you had run off on me or something!"

"I wouldn't do that. Naaww I was away trying to see if I could find something to eat and drink. I think it's fair to say that I succeeded fairly well. And she brought out her rucksack from behind her, and unzipped it, displaying all its contents. Inside she had lots of exotic fruit, which came in various shades of red, green and yellow. There were also various types of greenery, which were accompanied by three or four large casks of fresh water that she had found dripping from a crevice in the rock in a ravine that was about hal a mile away from where they were located.

"wow! Well done! – where did you get it all?"

"I'll tell you later, right now, I think the more pressing concern is Sean don't you?"

Trevor blushed but nodded, and turned back to where his nephew lay. He crouched down beside him while Hannah used her pocket knife to prepare the food that she had found.

He put a hand to his forehead and noted worriedly that he was burning up, and perspiration had begun to coat his forehead. He gently shook him and Seans eyelids fluttered open. It took him a few moments to focus, and then the face of his uncle swam into veiw.

"nice to see you have returned to the land of the living" Trevor joked.

"how do you feel?" he asked Sean

"like crap" he replied in a hoarse sounding voice.

"okay. Well can you sit up?"

"yeah I think so."

Sean tried to sit up with a grimace, succeeded, and then gasping said,

"Can I lie back down now?"

"Sure." Using a hand to steady him, Trevor helped Sean lie back down, and he settled back down onto the forest floor panting with irregular, sharp breaths.

"Hey guys, the food is ready!" Hannah called over to them.

"Right. Do you think you could move it over here? Sean isn't going anywhere right now"

"Sure no problem!"

She moved it over to them, and they tried to feed sean lying down they were unsuccessful, and Sean who was currently choking on some sharp tasting melony thing, realized that if he wanted to eat, he was going to have to sit up. He inwardly winced at the thought, and managed to get the melon out of his airways, and into the shrubbery beside him. "Trevor", he said between gasps. I need to sit up!"

"but – "

"look I can't eat lying down, and I feel terrible already without the added torture of choking every five seconds!"

"kay."

Trevor gently hauled Sean up by his armpits, and dragged him tentatively over to a large tree, and wedging a a balled up jacket to act as a cushion behind his back to stop the tree rubbing against the wounds on Seans back, propped him up against the tree. Finally settled, and making sure that, nothing was digging into him, he let his head drop back into the bark of the tree, breathing heavily.

He tried some more of the food, and the yellow thing was suprisingly sweet and very juice. He took several large swigs of water, and once full he fell asleep. The two others cleared up and discussed their plans for escape.

"I think that we should explore the island a bit more and see if we can find somewhere to set up a more substantial camp, while we figure out a way to get off this blasted island" Trevor said.

"Usually I would be in agreement with you, but given Sean's current state i think we should give it a couple of days before we go anywhere." Hannah said.

"well how about this. You stay with Sean while I go explore, as I know more about our enviornment and you know how to keep people alive and survive?"

"that would usually be a good idea but we don't have any means f communication and if something happened to you then how would we know, and furthermore what would we do? There is only so long that we can survive here trevor and considering that the tmeperature has kept rising at an alarming rate since we got here, it would suggest that it is going to keep going until the point where humans cannot survive it, and considering that it is near that point already then we really do not have that much time!"

She said all this very quickly, and Trevor blinked trying to process everything that she has just said to him. "

Well then I think that we should try getting back up one of the volcanic tubes again, but the only problem is the fact that the tubes are too long and we would have to wait for about a week until Sean was anywhere _near_ ready to try something like that. What we need is a fast ascent in which we don't have to really do anything. Something like, a volcano explosion!

**A/N: Oohh a cliffie – again! Please read and reveiw and as I previously mentioned suggestions are more than welcome as I'm starting to show symptoms af that horrible disease known as writers block . Will probably take me a week or so to update as I have a lot of school shopping to do, as I'm starting GCSE's next year and need to locate a load of books and stuff. So yeah, please reveiw and I'll see you next week! Critisism welcome as this helps me make the story better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**A/N: Hi guys – here is the new and improved chapter four. Beta'd by KittlyAbbz who I would like to pay tribute to as He/she has done a great job!. As usual there is a disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters and please rand r!**

"Okay, so here is what I think. We need a quick, short ascent through the volcanic tubes, and we need to be sure that we are going to come out on the surface of the earth, where humans normally live." Began Trevor. "My thoughts are going along the track that suggests the only thing that I can think of right now – hitching a ride on a volcanic eruption!"  
He surveyed his companions. The look of utter shock and stunned disbelief told him that they obviously thought he had finally gone nuts, not that they hadn't thought that already, but this just confirmed it to their minds in the strongest way possible. He let them mull over it for a few moments, Sean, who was the first of the two to recover from the bombshell that had just been dropped on them, voiced this, in the not so eloquent way that is common among teenage boys.  
"Are you NUTS?" he shouted. "Whoever heard of such a stupid idea? And this is coming from ME!" he looked away, breathing heavily through his nose.  
"Why what's wrong with it?" Trevor asked confusedly.  
"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you are asking us to hitch a ride on a substance that tends to incinerate people!" Sean replied sarcastically.  
"Yeah he actually does have a point you know Trevor" this came from Hannah, who had just snapped back into focus at the sound of Seans raised voice.  
"Yeah well what I was thinking is if we had something that was quite dense, like a rock, then perhaps we could lie on it and use it as a sort of raft and a barrier between us and the lava."  
"Okaay." said Sean slowly. "I think I understand where you are coming from now." He shifted his position slightly and his brow furrowed in a grimace of pain.  
Trevor wondered how Sean was going to fare with his idea when even the smallest amount of movement caused him so much pain.  
"Well I don't know about rock," said Hannah slowly, "but there are some pretty big what looks to be like dianasoaur skulls round in the open area near the volcano. We could use those!"  
"That's brilliant!" said Trevor, cracking a tired smile.  
"I know!" she replied.  
"When you guys have quite finished, maybe you could come up with a way on how you propose to get me there!" Sean exclaimed.  
Hannah and Trevor exchanged a look, their faces falling. They hadn't considered that. Seans condition suggested that he was going to have to be moved very gently, and with the rough terrain, that could prove to be quite difficult. The midday sun was glaring down through the trees, and the temperature was continually rising. This suggested that they were going to have to act soon.

"Hannah, how far away do you think the dinasoaur skull is in relation to where we are now?"  
"It's not so far away from where we are now. About a hundred yards or so I would say. We are about half a mile away from the volcano," she answered.  
"Perfect!" said Trevor, clapping his hands together. "We can just drag it back here with some, ropes, load Sean and our supplies into it and off we go!" he said jubilantly.  
"When we get back, I call shower first!" said Hannah. "Oh, and by the way-I'm still billing you!"  
"What! No way!" yelled Trevor.  
"Just kidding. C'mon let's go. You'll be alright here on your own for half an hour or so Sean?"  
"Umm... I'd rather go with you guys, but I'm sure I'll be fine here!" he said quickly when he noticed their expressions.  
Then nodded and started to jog through the wilderness-towards where their means of escape layed.  
Sean craned his neck until he could no longer see them, and then he rested his head up against the tree that he was leaning against. He closed his eyes for a moment, when suddenly a little chirping noise sounded close by him. He opened his eyes in confusion, and then grinned when he realized it was his freind from that first day: the one that had shown him the water fountain. It hopped up his shoulder and nuzzled its tiny head up against his neck.  
He laughed, it was so tickly, he wanted to move his head and rub it against his shoulder to remove the feeling, but he was afraid of squashing his newound freind.  
Suddenly, there was a huge boom and the tops of the trees that were in his line of vision shook, dislodging some of that exotic fruit that he had liked so much earlier; a few dried leaves and some things that looked to be nests.  
'Crap!' he thought inwardly. The only thing that could make that kind of sound, was somthing that was huge, like a dinasouar!  
He hoped that it wouldn't see him, or that it would bypass him completely even. But as usual, his look didn't hold unfortunately for him. He tried to shift his position a bit, but yelped in pain as the tiny movement twinged his injuries. Breathing heavily, he tuned onto his good knee and tried to crawl, dragging himself along on the two limbs that weren't that badly damaged. He managed to crawl along into a hollow of a particulary large tree. He dragged everything that showed signs of human life in there with him, and he covered the entrance of the hollow as best he could with huge green palm leaves, then lay there shaking with fatigue. Black spots danced around his vision, and he felt himself flop against his will against the rucksacks, which was convenient because they were actually pretty comfy. Unfortunately though, even as he looked down, his brain foggy with pain, he recognised the wet sticky feeling that was starting to blossom along under his bandages, and blood had started to seep through. All his wounds, with the exception of the cut on his head which now throbbed, had reopened. And that was bad news for him. He tried to shift so that he could get more bandages to rewrap his injuries, but instead unconsiousness overtook him and he fell down, down , down into the darkness.  
39 minutes ago

Meanwhile, Trevor and Hanna had found a suitable "raft" and were now tying ropes to it. Luckily, it wasn't really heavy, as it was only half of the skull, and it didn't have a bottom jaw. They looped ropes through the eyeholes, brought them up and around, and used the teeth belonging to the skull to secure it and stop the position of the ropes from shifting. Then they walked foward several yards ahead of the skull until the ropes were taught, and began to pull side by side.  
The skull when trailing behind them, was pushing the soil underneath it aside, and was making a useful rut that they figured they could use for the upcoming journey to the volcano, as this would make it easier with the additional weight of the supplies and Sean. They were hurrying now.  
They were both very worried about Sean; they wanted to be back by his side again soon in case anything were to happen or his condition to change. They finally broke through into the clearing, and were shocked and frightened out of their wits to find that there was no Sean, no supplies, but only a load of what appeared to be huge dinosaur tracks.  
They dropped the ropes and ran foward calling Seans name. They saw little spots of blood here and there when something caught Trevor's eye: there was a plastic clasp on the forest floor that was half buried. It look like the kind of thing that you use to secure the rucksack to your body. Beside it, there were a few round tracks, and a few spots of blood that were sparsely dotted along the trail. He followed it a short distance until he came to a huge tree, the tracks ending. Confused, he looked up to see if Sean had tried to climb the tree, but of course his nephew was nowhere to be seen. That was when he noticed that there were palm leaves lain up against the base of the tree, where the thick abd buttress roots were. He pulled away the palms and was shocked, but happy at the same time to find the prone figure of-"Sean!" he shouted; no response.  
"Hannah, get over here!" he called in a panicked voice. She stumbled over to him, tripping over the buttress roots, and peered inside the hollow to where he was pointing. She gasped when she saw the condition he was in. She went over to him and was alarmed to feel that he was quite cold. She felt for a pulse and was relieved to find that there was a heartbeat, however erratic. She noted with worry that blood was beginning to pool around him, and that most of his bandages were already completely saturated with his blood. She noticed then for the first time that the supplies were all around him and that he was lying on their rucksacks.  
She dug through her own bag to find a cask full of water and the remaining bandages. She just hoped that they would last until they got out of here so that they could get to a hospital.  
She removed all his bandages and gave them to Trevor so that he could find the water supply and wash them as best he could, so that they could be properly dried out and reused, dirty as they inevitably would be, they would be better than nothing and could probably be used for extra padding for when they loaded him into the skull.  
She washed all the blood off his body, washed his clothes free of all the blood, and still sopping wet, she hung them over a tree branch to dry. They waited for about an hour, during which they ate as much as they could, and filled every cask they had with water, and then loaded everything that they would need into the skull. By the time they were done, Sean's clothes were dry and Hannah dressed him again. They put Sean gingerly on top of the rucksacks, and began trailing the "raft" over to the place where the volcano lay. Sean was still out cold. They reached the side entrance to the volcano, wedged the skull in lengthways, and sat on it, trying to figure out ways to get the volcano to explode. Trevor examined the walls and noticed that they were very cold despite the fact that they contained lava. That meant only one thing. There was water on the other side of these walls. There was also magnesium veins, and he recalled himself nearly blowing the cave up with a flare. Hmmm... an idea starting to form in his mind.  
38 minutes ago

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
